Are We Fighting A Losing Battle?
by breathe-in3
Summary: He's back and he wants something they have, something they love. He wants Haley. What are they gonna do? Will they be able to save her? Or are they fighting a losing battle? Previously called Never Alone.
1. Background

NEW STORY

Cast:

Dean Winchester

Haley Sawyer

Sam Sawyer

Lucas Winchester

Peyton Scott

Nathan Davis

Brooke Davis

THINGS TO KNOW

John Winchester is not dead, he is Lucas and Dean's dad.

Haley and Sam's mom died when Haley was 6 months old, she is the one with the powers.

Haley and Sam's father is James Sawyer, who hasn't been around the them since Haley was 6 and Sam was 10. they took care of themselves

Peyton is Haley's best friend, who knows of her family's job but does not know of her powers. They have know each other since they were 4.

Brooke is Sam's best friend, who is a hunter and has a younger brother, Nathan, who hunts as well. Brooke and Nathan's parents died in a car accident when Brooke was 10, Nathan was 7.

Dean and Lucas have a close relationship ever though Dean is always hunting with John and Lucas was in school.

James, John, Bobby have crossed paths while hunting a numerous amount of times.

Dan is still an ass, Deb is not a druggie, and loves her daughter but can not stand Dan.

Keith is married to Karen and they have a baby on the way. Keith is Deb's brother. Keith and Dan still hate each other.

Dan and Karen were not high school sweethearts, her and Keith were. Deb and Dan did met in college.

Haley Sawyer lost her mother when she was just a baby. She never got a chance to get to know her, to say goodbye, anything. Her father had been a hunter at the time, and felt he was to blame for her death. Her brother, Sam, was four at the time of her death, and was a hunter in progress. As Haley grew up, she had met her best friend, Peyton Scott.

Peyton was an only child and her parents were rarely home. When her parents were home, she would always go to her uncle's house, Keith. Her parents never got along after she was born, so Keith would always step in when it came to taking care of her.

After about a year of knowing Peyton, Haley had finally told Peyton about what happened to her mother and what her father and brother do. They had the bestest of friends ever since. When Haley and Peyton had reached high school, they met Lucas Winchester.

Lucas was instantly attracted to Haley. Lucas had met Haley's father a few times on hunting jobs, but he wasn't sure if she knew of this. Haley, on the other hand, could not stand Lucas at all. He was cocky, annoying, and always hit on her. When they had reached their sophomore year, Haley finally given Lucas a chance. They have been together since.

The summer of their graduation marked the begining of Haley's powers starting. It also was the summer the demon was coming back for her.

Will her family and friends be able to save her, or will they lose her forever to the demon world.

This Is Her Story.

This Is

_Never Alone..._


	2. Where Are You?

_Hey, thanks for the review! I really hope you like this update!  
And please leave a review, don't read and leave!!!  
I need some love people!!_

_On With Chapter One..._

**

* * *

Chapter One: Where Are You?**

A blonde haired girl walked down the street with her head hung low and arms wrapped around her waist. Her hair swayed just a little past her shoulders in small waves. As she walked she stared at the ground below her feet, thinking abut her past, her mother, her life. _Everything._ Her past was most definately not a good one. Her mother died when she was just a baby and she hasn't seen her father for going on three weeks, and her life was not so great. But she did have some really great people to make up for all the bad. She had her Lucas, her boyfriend, Peyton, her best friend, and Sam, her brother.

The girl's thoughts were broken by two strong, toned arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She smiled when she felt the person behind her kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Hey Lucas." The stopped walking and turned around in his arms.

"Hey babe, what you thinking about?" Lucas leaned down and kissed his 'babe' gently and lovingly on the lips.

"Nothing, just things?"

"What kind of things?"

"All kinds of things." The girl turned around and walked away from Lucas.

Lucas quickly caught up with her and wrapped an arms around her waist, "Hales, what's up?"

"I'm just worried. About my dad. His been gone for about three weeks and I haven't heard a word."

"Haley, your dad is fine, he is probably just really busy." Lucas looked down on her and saw her eyes. They were the picture of a broken girl. "Haley, look at me." He tilted her head to him, "Your dad is fine, he is probably to focus on work right now. You never know, he could be sitting a motel room thinking about you, wondering if you are okay. So relax, okay?" Haley smiled up at him and nodded her head.

Later that day, Haley and Peyton were hanging out in Peyton's room. Haley was in Peyton's walk-in closet, looking at some of her old collection of records. Peyton was lying across her bed, drawing away on her sketchboard. Haley walked out of Peyton's closet and over to the bed. Peyton was into her drawing that she didn't realize Haley walking over to her until she felt an extra weight being added onto the bed. She quickly moved the sketch out of Haley's eye sight and turned around.

"Yes Hales?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what you are drawing."

"Well you aren't gonna find out until I am finshed." Peyton stuck her tounge out and Haley, Haley reciptated Peyton's action.

"So, any word from your dad?"

"No." Peyton could sense a sadness in Haley's voice.

"Are you okay? You know you can talk to me."

"I'm just worried. What if his hurt, Peyt? What if he got lost somewhere and could find a signal on his phone? What if-"

"-he is just as worried about you? Have you tried calling?"

"Yeah, three times last week, twice the week before that, and once yesterday." Haley stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And no answer." Haley nodded her head. Peyton gave a sad smile as she gave Haley a big hug. "Everything is fine, Haley. I sure you dad is fine."

Haley nodded her head against Peyton's shoulder, "Thanks Peyt."

The next day, Lucas sat in his bedroom at Peyton's Uncle Keith's house. He was staring at the ceiling thinking about his life the past few days. Haley's dad, his brother and dad, and other things. He smiled to his self when he remember the day he had met Haley at school his freshman year.

Flashback

_ Lucas walked the halls of Tree Hill High. They were currently empty, mainly because had arrived a little early. As he turned the corner he noticed to girls standing in front of the lockers, located next to each other. One was tall with curly blonde hair and an undertone of black. The other one was average height with long wavy blonde hair that ended at her shoulders. The tall blonde had a slender body, thin arms and chicken legs. The smaller blonde, on the other hand, was very fit. Her body was curved in all the right ways, very petite. Lucas couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down her body and stop. _'Oh My God.' _Lucas thought as his eyes gazed upon the small blonde girl's ass. _

_ Lucas finally tore his eyes away from the girl's ass and walked up to the girls. He slowly walked up behind the small blonde and the taller girl noticed him first. She didn't say anything but she tapped the small blonde on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and jumped when she saw Lucas standing behind her._

_"Is there something I can help you with?"_

_ Lucas just stared at the girl in front of him, completely mesmorized by her beauty, her eyes, her lips. She was breath taking. "Hello, dude. Could you stop staring at me like that?"_

_"Could you stop looking so beautiful?" Lucas smirked slyly as he leaned against the lockers._

_Haley laughed as she closed her locker. "Whatever. Peyton let's go."_

_"Wait. Wait!" Peyton and the other girl stopped._

_"What?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Why do you need to know?"_

_"Cause I need to know the name of my new girlfriend" Lucas smirked again, causing Haley to laugh._

_"Like that will ever happen." She said to Peyton. "My name is Haley, Haley Sawyer."_

_Lucas smiled widened, "My name's Lucas, Lucas Winchester."_

_Haley's face stiffened as she and Peyton walked away. _

End Of Flashback

Haley walked up to the side door of the house which lead to Lucas's room. Haley walked inside, unnoticed by Lucas until she plopped down on the bed next to him and placed her head on his chest. Lucas shook his head and stared down at Haley. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and from what he could see, her eyes were closed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas brushed his hand over Haley's hair, placing a loose strand behind her ear.

"Nothin'. I just wanted to see you." Haley smiled in Lucas's chest.

"As much as I love that you wanted to see me, what is going on with you? You seem distant lately."

Haley sat up and stared Lucas in the eyes. Lucas instantly took notice that something was wrong, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"It's Sam." Haley paused. "His girlfriend died last night. The same my mom did."

Lucas could see the tears in her eyes and quickly wrapped her in a loving embrace. He softly kissed her hair, whispering to her that everything will be okay, things were gonna be fine.

As the day grew, Lucas and Haley spent the day waiting. Waiting for Sam to come home from school. They were currently sitting on Haley's front porch, Lucas' arm drapped over Haley's waist and Haley snuggled into his chest. They had been sitting there for about a half an hour or so.

After another 20 minutes a Greyhound bus pulled onto the street and stopped in front the house. Haley and Lucas stood as the doors opened and Sam walked out. Haley moved out of Lucas' arms slowly, walking to meet Sam. As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Sam." Haley whispered softly.  
Sam smiled into her hair, lifting her off the ground, happy to see his little sister again.

_ Sam walked into the apartment and smiled when he saw a plate of cookies placed on the nightstand. He heard the shower turn on and smiled wider glad to be home. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, only to have them open once again. He could not believe his eyes when he saw his girlfriend stuck to the ceiling a bloody gash in her stomach._

_"No! Jess, no!!!" Sam screamed at the ceiling as flames grew around Jess' body. Engolfing her and the apartment in flames._

Haley woke with a start. She looked around her room and saw Lucas' sleeping form next to her. She quietly dot out of the bed and walked into Sam's room. She walked over to his bed and laid down. Sam opened his eyes and saw Haley staring over at him with fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Haley just moved closer to Sam, wrapping her arms around his waist, and started to cry. "It's okay, it's okay Hay. I'm here."


	3. Broken Promise

_Hey everyone, thnks for the updates! Now this chap is just a filler, and a new character is introduced! Hope you like it!_

**Chapter Two: Broken Promise**

'_Today is definately not a good one_.' Sam thought as he sat in Karen's Cafe in a booth table. It was early afternoon and Sam couldn't get over Haley's vision. She saw Jess die, the same way he had. She saw it as if she were there. She knew every detail to the _T_.

Peyton walked into the cafe and up to the counter. "Hey Aunt Karen, can I get a coffee?"

"Sure, two sugar, and cream?"

"Yup." Peyton smiled as she nodded her head.

"Be right up." Karen smiled at her niece as she turned her back and made Peyton's coffee.

Peyton looked around the cafe and saw Sam sitting in the corner with a sad look on his face. "Karen can you make it to go?"

"Sure."

Peyton got up and walked over to Sam once Karen handed her the coffee. "Sam, hey. Are you okay?"

Sam jumped slightly, looking up at Peyton. "Oh, hey Peyton. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about somethings."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Peyton tilted her head to the side with a smile.

"Um, you know what? Let's go for a ride. I need to clear my head. You in?"

"Sure."

Peyton and Sam hopped into her car and drove off to nowhere in particular.

Haley was lying on her bedroom floor, just staring at the ceiling. She normally wouldn't take time out of the day to stare at such a plain object. But she was, she had no idea why she. See, now that was a lie, a totally lie. There was a reason why, _one _reason. Her mother. Her mother died on a ceiling. Not to mention Sam's girlfriend. She was scared that maybe she was next to die there. Haley tilted her head to the side, still staring at ceiling.

Lucas walked into Haley's room and stared at the floor with confusing written on his face. Haley was lying on her bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling. Just staring, doing absolutely nothing. He walked closer to Haley before croutching down and lying down next to her.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "What are we staring at?"

Haley jumper foward and turned to the floor, "Luke! Don't do that!" Haley shrieked.

Lucas laughed slightly and sat up as well, "Sorry. But seriously, why were you staring at the ceiling like that?"

"What do you mean, like that?"

"Like you were scared. Haley, what is going on with you?"

When Haley didn't answer his question, Lucas finally put two and two together, "Your mom?" Haley slightly nodded her head, staring down to the floor. Lucas scooted closer to Haley wrapped her in his embrace and held her tightly. "Nothing like that is ever gonna happen to you Haley. I promise. I will never let anything happen to you."

"But what if it already has?" Haley pulled away from Lucas and stared him in the eye, tears started to form in hers.

The next morning, Haley was running down the street. It was about 5AM, and Haley was having her monthly run. Her I-Pod was playing "Forgive Me" by Group 1 Crew. For some reason Haley felt a surge of energy run through her veins everytime she heard this song. She felt stronger, harder. Maybe because the song, in a way, describe her life as a child. Seeing things that other people didn't. Having to fight evil beings day after day, and still come out victorious on the outside but on the inside. She felt as thought everything was breaking.

Her feet pounded against the ground, her heart beating out of her chest. She slowed down, to catch her breath, and stopped in front of the graveyard. The graveyard that held the body of her mother. She swallowed deep after turning off her music and walking into the graveyard. She walked around till she found the slack of stone. She looked down at the granite stone before sitting down.

The stone had read:

_Elizabeth Lynn Sawyer  
__Beloved Mother, Wife, Friend, and Daughter  
__She May Be Gone,  
__But She Will Never Be Forgotten  
__For She Is In Our Hearts and Spirits_

Haley stared with glossy, teary eyes as she read the stone. She felt an ache in her heart, placing a hand on the necklace that lay around her neck. It was given to her by her father at the age of 10. He had said that it was her mothers, he said it was her favorite piece of jewelry and wore it all the time. Haley also wore it all the time, never took it off, unless needed. She felt that if she always wore it, her mother would always be there.

"Hey mom. I know that I haven't been here in a while, but I just didn't feel like I could keep it together. I got good news. I graduated high school!" Haley smiled through her tears, "I really wish you were here sometimes. To talk to, and hang out with. I miss you so much, so does dad and Sam. Alot. Things have been so hard without you around and I just really really wish that you could be here with me, but I know that you are probably up there, watching me every step of the way." "I love you mom. I promise to come back soon." Haley stood from the ground and place a kiss on her fingertips before placing her fingers on the rock.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

A unknown face to Tree Hill, walked the streets until she reached a house. It was a tall brick/white house. The unknown person walked to the door before knocking loudly on the door. After the fifth knock, the door finally swong open revealing a very still asleep Sam Sawyer.

"Well, Sawyer looks like you had rough night."

Sam's eyes shot open once he realize who it was, "Brooke? Brooke Davis?"

"The one and only." Brooke smiled.  
"What-What are you doing here?!" Sam smiled back at her as he gave her a big hug.

"I came to see you. I heard about Jess, and I wanted to check up on you."

Sam and Brooke broke the hug and Sam smiled down at her, "You know you don't have to. I'm fine, glad to be back home."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Where's little Sawyer?"

"She's not home. She's been kinda distant lately, everytime I try to talk to her she just shuts me off."

Brooke smiled sadly as she walked into the house, closing the door behind her, and following Sam into the living room.

"Well, doesn't she have a right to. The girl has been living alone in this house for so long, your dad is never here, your mom is gone, and she didn't really have many to open up to. She might feel like she can't trust you."

"But, I'm her brother, why wouldn't she trust me?"

"Well, maybe because you have not been around in years. You left her and your dad because you couldn't hack it as a hunter boy."

Sam bowed his head, defeated. She was right. He had left Haley and their father about 4 years ago because he didn't want to be a hunter, he wanted to be a normal kid. He had left Haley, the person he promised to always be there for. And he wasn't, he had broken that trust and that promise the day he left.

* * *

**Next Time On **_**Never Alone**_

**-**Haley gets a call from someone unexpected

-Lucas has a talk with Sam about Haley's behavior

-Brooke and Haley have talk about the phone call and how she has been acting

* * *


End file.
